


Stroll

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Partnership, Tumblr Prompts, growing trust, quiet moments, season 2 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: A quiet moment after they take the warship.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Stroll

“This is almost pleasant.” Silver says.

“Keeping watch so we don’t get stabbed in our sleep?” Flint murmurs.

“Taking a stroll on deck in the fresh evening air.” Silver points out. He can see the man on watch, watching them from across the deck. There’s no way Dufresne trusts them to be up on deck alone. Frankly Silver’s surprised they’re not being kept locked in the hold.

He leans against the railing, turning his head to look at Flint whose gaze rests on the dark waves below.

“You never answered my question from earlier.”

“Which question was that?”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

At that Flint turns his head and looks at him contemplatively. “I assumed that was rhetorical.”

Silver shrugs.

Flint pauses. “You really believe that I can do that? Take the ship and win the crew back to me?”

“It doesn’t matter if I believe it.” Silver says easily. “What matters is that you believe it, that you know it to be true.”

He turns so that he’s facing the waves as well. The darkness stretches out before them, still masking the horizon in the night. “But for the record, I do believe it.”

There’s the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of Flint’s mouth, but it’s soon lost to the darkness. And Silver tells himself he imagines the brush of Flint’s hand over his as they move away from the railing to take up a guarded position in the corner of the deck. Still he sits there a while longer in the dark, watching the shadowy shape of Flint until finally he falls asleep.


End file.
